


How Captain Hook Met Your Mother

by bransch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/pseuds/bransch
Summary: Captain Hook recounts for his daughter Alice how he met her mother, Rapunzel.





	How Captain Hook Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot back on November 2017, based off the promos for episode 7X07. This was completed before the episode aired, before we learned about Alice's real mother. This was my first speculative fic. Even though I got it wrong, I am proud of how it came out. As you can tell from the story, I borrowed some of the elements of the story, mainly the Tower design and Raps's relationship with Gothel, from Tangled. I hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear your comments.

“Daddy!” Alice cried out excitedly as he climbed through the window. He smiled to himself. Such a change from when he’d first encountered her in this tower. When she, a slight 6 year old, had nearly knocked him out with a frying pan. So like her mother, he thought with a chuckle.

“Hello Little Love!”

He gathered the girl in his arms. She was now 7, almost 8, and he’d brought a special present for her birthday. A new chess set. He’d taught her to play on the dilapidated board the nasty old witch left in this tower, and he’d been searching high and low for a better set. It needed to be sturdy and handsome, while still small enough to be hidden under the floorboards where Alice stored all her treasures. The one he’d found folded nicely and was just the right size. He couldn’t wait to see her delight when she opened it.

As she snuggled closer and held onto his neck for dear life, his mood turned melancholic. He lamented his inability to rescue her from this tower. The witch had put a strong spell there, which prevented Alice from leaving the confines. He’d tried everything, but each time Alice got too close to the window she would experience blistering pain. Now he spent his days searching for a way to rescue her and his nights spending time with his little love.

Alice settled into his lap. “Have you brought me something?”

“Indeed I have. For I believe someone has a birthday coming up.”

“My birthday is next week! I’m getting my present now?”

“Yes my sweet.” He produced the box, wrapped in a scrap of floral muslin.

Alice frantically untied the ribbon and unfolded the layers of cloth. She saw the polished wood box and looked at him quizzically. “What is it?”

He laughed and picked the box up with his good hand. Setting it on the table, free of the wrapping, he unlatched the clasp. Inside were two velvet bags, one black, one white. He emptied their contents next to the board. With the bags clear, she saw the checkered game board and her face lit up.

“Daddy! A new chess set! I love it!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his embrace once more.

They set the board and she settled in the seat across from him as they began to play. Alice had a sharp mind, and was already a skilled player. As they settled into a rhythm, they began their nightly chat.

“Daddy, will you tell me about my mommy? I mean my real mommy, and not mean old Gothel.”

“I will tell you what I know, little love, which sadly isn’t much. I barely knew her.”

“Did you love her?”

“I think I could have if I’d had a chance to know her better. But she gave me you, so I will always love her for that.”

“How did you meet her?”

“I climbed into this tower to steal a magical golden flower. I was sent to retrieve it by an Evil Queen from another realm.”

“There are other realms besides this one?”

“Oh yes, love, many more. Infinite realms, infinite possibilities.”

“Why did the Evil Queen send you?”

“Because before I met your mommy, I was a bad man only focused on getting my revenge against someone who did me wrong. I would do anything to service my need for vengeance. It was an empty life.”

“But you’re not a bad man now!”

“I am trying to be a better man for you, my love. But your daddy spent a long time as a ruthless pirate and did many things I am not proud of.”

“Well, I still love you,” Alice said with a smile.

“Your love makes me a better person.”

“What happened when you met my mommy?”

Hook smiled as he recounted the tale of his only encounter with Alice’s mother, the enchanting Rapunzel.

* * *

**_A little less than nine years earlier…_ **

_Hook hauled himself over the ledge of the window and collapsed onto the floor of the tower. He’d been waiting all day for that witch to leave so he could climb up here and find the item he sought. He observed his surroundings. It was a small tower, but the space was laid out efficiently. There was a small kitchen area, a reading nook, a space for craft work, and stairs leading up to what looked like a bedroom. And the entire space was decorated with yards and yards of a braided, golden fabric._

_No. He looked closer. Not fabric. Was that… hair? He stepped forward and heard a quiet, but sharp intake of breath. “Who’s there?” He called out. The answered he received came in the form of a hard, heavy blow to the back of his head._

_When he came too, he was tied to a chair. He struggled against the bonds, but could not get them to move._

_“Struggling… struggling is pointless.”_

_His head snapped up at the sound. Despite the warning, he continued to push against his bonds, but they just seemed to get tighter. He looked closer and realized he was bound with the same hair he’d noticed earlier. “What the devil is this?”_

_“I know who you are, and I’m not afraid of you,” the voice continued. It was a woman. A young woman by the sounds of it._

_“Love, I don’t believe you do know who I am. And if you do, you may want to rethink your lack of fear in my presence.”_

_“It doesn’t matter who you are. You’re not getting what you came for. I will not let you take me.”_

_“Love, until a few minutes ago, I had no idea you were up here. I promise you, when Captain Hook takes a woman, she always goes willingly.”_

_As they were talking, he’d been able to work the bonds on his chair free enough that he could slide out from under them. He spun and faced his captor._

_“What? How did you…?” She was flabbergasted._

_“Pirate, love. Now, who are you?”_

_“I’m Rapunzel.”_

_Hook bowed ceremoniously. “Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook, at your service.”_

_She stared at his hook, but did not seem offended or scared of it. Her expression was wary. “If you didn’t come for me, why are you here?”_

_“A good pirate never reveals his true motives, but I will share that I followed that witch hoping she had a magical item in her possession that I am hoping to procure.” Rapunzel tensed up at his last sentence. He could sense she withholding something, but he could not determine what. “Why are you here, love?”_

_“I live here, and I think you’d better go.”_

_“Gladly. Is there a better way to get out than scaling the wall? I walked the perimeter below but couldn’t find another entrance.”_

_“The only way in or out is through that window.”_

_“That must be a pain for you when you leave for the day. I don’t mean to be judgmental, but have you thought of moving somewhere more convenient?”_

_“I’ve never left this tower. Mother forbids it. It’s for my own safety.”_

_“Truly? Has your mother convinced you that the world is so full of ruffians and thugs?”_

_“Isn’t it? You look like quite the thug yourself.”_

_“I prefer dashing rapscallion. And believe me, my dear. I am one of a kind.” He gave her a wink._

_Despite the tension hanging in the air, Rapunzel laughed. “I wish I could see more of the outside world.”_

_Killian smiled at her. He had a mission he needed to complete, but this sweet, naive, yet tough lass intrigued him. “Come with me. I can show you some sights.”_

_“Really?” Her face lit up, then immediately fell. “I can’t. Mother would be crushed if I left.”_

_“When does she return?”_

_“She said tomorrow afternoon.”_

_“So you will return before she gets back. Come with me and have one night of pleasure before you return to this gilded cage.”_

_Her cheeks turned a fetching shade of pink as she digested his words. “What type of pleasures?” He couldn’t help his smirk. She was so naive._

_“Only things you wish to do, my dear. I assure you that no harm will come to you while you are in my care.”_

_“Okay,” she said, extending her hand. “Let’s do this.”_

_He took her hand in his and shook it gently._

_They descended the tower. Rapunzel lowered her braid, which spanned the entire height of the tower, and encouraged him to use it to climb down. Only once he was sure there would be no pain on her part did he agree. Pirate and scoundrel he may be, but Captain Hook did not torture women._

* * *

Alice’s head was drooping as they finished their game.

“Okay little love, let’s get you to bed.”

“I don’t want you to go, daddy.”

“I wish I could stay, my darling. But if the witch finds me here, she is sure to curse me and prevent me from one day rescuing you. Don’t lose hope, my dear. One day we will be together permanently, and we will travel the realms.”

“Will you lay down with me, Daddy? Just for a little bit?”

“How can I say no to you?” He knew it was risky. Though he was usually a light sleeper, he slept more deeply with Alice by his side. He feared this vulnerability would lead to the witch finding them. But he loved his daughter, more than he thought possible, and would do anything to make her happy.

They ascended to her room. He detached his hook and lay it on the table. She hopped into bed and motioned for him to lay next to her. He awkwardly laid on the small mattress, his feet dangling off the side. Alice snuggled into him and was asleep a short while later. He watched as her breathing evened out. He wished for nothing more than the ability to free her from this prison. He knew he should go, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet.

The bed smelled of his little girl and, underneath that, the faint scent of her mother. The floral essence brought unbidden memories to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

_They’d found a festival in a nearby town and she’d danced and enjoyed sweet pastries. He’d felt more alive with her than he had in years. Centuries, truly. For the first time in a while, Captain Hook was giving way to Killian Jones. He wondered if his single-minded focus on revenge was a worthwhile use of his life. He did not love Rapunzel, not like he’d loved Milah, but he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt to the girl._

_When they left the festival, she fell into his arms and planted a tentative kiss on his lips. She was obviously inexperienced and unsure, but he was struck by her boldness. He returned the kiss with more fervor, silently instructing her._

_When he pulled away, she rubbed her hand through the hair peeking out at the top of his vest. “Will you… will you lay with me?”_

_He groaned. “Love, we shouldn’t. This is not how you want your first time to be. You deserve to be with a man you love. A man you are married to.”_

_“ I don’t think I’ll ever have anything like that. Mother won’t let me. When I go back, she’ll lock me away forever.”_

_“Don’t go back.”_

_“Where will I go? You won’t take me with you.”_

_“Rapunzel… love… ”_

_“I’m not begging to accompany you. I may not have much experience, but I have read about love. I know that is not what we have. But I want to know what it feels like to lay with a man. Please, Killian.”_

_Her resignation to her imprisonment hurt him. He knew what it was like to be captive to another’s will. “I cannot take advantage of you, love. But you are welcome to come along with me. I will not take you back to that tower.”_

_“You aren’t taking advantage of me,” she said as she captured his lips again with her own. She was a fast learner, her kiss holding less anxiety and more passion with each passing moment. His body reacted against his will. She slid her hand down and palmed his arousal through his leathers. “Please, Captain, take me.”_

_It was not one of his prouder moments. He liked to think of himself as a gentleman, but that night he gave into his baser instincts and laid with the lass. Afterward, they settled down to sleep in a clearing in the woods. When he woke in the morning, she was gone._

_He tried to find the tower, but he was no longer in possession of the map Regina had given him. Rapunzel must have taken it from him when he slept. Without the map, the tower was impossible to find. All sorts of magical enchantments kept it hidden._

_He knew he could not return to Misthaven. The Evil Queen would kill him if he returned without the golden flower. And he felt he had a new mission now. He needed to find a way back to the tower and free Rapunzel. He may not love her, yet, but he could. And even if they never loved one another, she deserved her freedom._

_He abandoned his ship to his crew and search the realm for a way back to the tower. When he finally found it, years had passed. He’d replaced his steadfast search for revenge with a resolution to free Rapunzel. He waited until he saw the witch leave and then ascended to the top. As soon as he stepped down from the ledge, he called out “Rapunzel!”_

_His cry was answered with a primal scream as a little blond terror launched herself at him, swinging a frying pan. He just nearly missed her crushing blow._

_“How do you know my mommy?!” she yelled._

_“Your mommy is Rapunzel?”_

_“Yes! How do you know her? Where is she?!”_

_“Calm down, little lass. I’m here to find her myself.” He was restraining the girl with his right hand. With his hook he captured to handle of the frying pan and pulled it from her grasp. When she saw the hook, she immediately stopped struggling._

_“Daddy?!” She cried._

_“Pardon?”_

_“You’re my daddy! Mommy said my daddy was a pirate with a hook for a hand.”_

_“I'm… a father?”_

_“Yes!” she cried, jumping up and down. She launched herself at him once more and enveloped his midsection in a hug. “Have you come to rescue me, daddy?”_

_He was stunned, but immediately all his focus on rescuing Rapunzel turned toward the little girl currently clinging to him. “Aye, I believe I have. What is your name, little love?”_

_“My name is Alice.”_


End file.
